Christmas With a Sprinkle of Jelsa
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: A short one-shot. Mistletoe can be useful sometimes. Especially when it comes to Jelsa.


**I do not own the characters.**

 **First Jelsa fic, it's a one-shot, hope you enjoy.**

 **Little info: Jack is a guardian, but the others sent him to school and let him be seen by people, and he's mortal or a while.**

* * *

Jack was flying through the halls of his temporary high-school, holding a Christmas tree when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He said, jumping up and looking down to see he bumped into his best friend, Elsa.

"Elsa!" One of his friends, Rapunzel popped up. "Hey Jack! Sorry, but I have to borrow Elsa for a while. Anna got in some trouble." She rambled on as she dragged Elsa off.

Jack stared after them. More specifically, Elsa. He shook his head, picking the tree up and going towards the gardens.

"Hey Jack! What's wrong man?" Flynn clapped Jack on the back when he entered the garden.

"...Nothing. Just annoyed. Too much work." Jack said, looking at Hiccup, who was helping some other people set the garden up for Christmas.

"Relax! It's almost over!" Flynn laughed.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Aurora placing mistletoe everywhere, but didn't think anything of it.

* * *

"Wow..." Jack breathed as he entered the grand hall on Christmas Eve.

"Looks great doesn't it?" Flynn and Hiccup walked towards him, laughing about something.

"I didn't know that the school could look so..." He trailed off, at lost for words.

"Amazing?" Anna and Rapunzel arrived, dragging a protesting Merida and a rather annoyed Elsa.

"I say, if y'all drag meh anywher' in tis again, I will-" Merida started.

"Hello Merida." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes at Merida's antics. "Did you convince Astrid to come?" He asked, hopefully.

"She tried to hit us every time we asked." Rapunzel said.

"As did we." Elsa sighed, blowing a strand of her hair off her face, while gesturing at her and Merida. "But they decided to kidnap us and attack us with blow dryers, and dresses."

The music started, and Anna went off, probably in search for Kristoff.

"Care to dance, Blondie?" Flynn asked, holding his arm out for Rapunzel.

"Why sure, my knight." She played along and they left.

"Why don't we go to get Astrid, Hiccup?" Merida asked him. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Her words didn't sink in for a while, but once it did, Jack yelled at her.

"So...it's really nice here, isn't it?" Jack said awkwardly.

"Yes it is." Elsa turned to face him. "Why don't we go outside? It's getting rather loud in here."

"Why not?" Jack smirked, grabbed her hand and ran outside, dragging Elsa after him.

When he turned around, he found himself almost nose to nose with her. A light blush settled on their faces. Her platinum-blonde hair was floating in the wind, and her dress brushed his leg lightly. Jack leaned forward, and brushed a hand over her cheek. All of a sudden, Anna ran in, and the moment was broken, the two jumping away from each other in a flash.

"Elsa! Do you know where Rapunzel is? I can't find her anywhere." She paused when she saw the two of them standing there, both as red as a rose. "Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" She quickly started to back out. "By the way, you're standing under mistletoe!" She smirked and ran off, before Elsa could kill her with a glare.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled after her.

"Calm down there." Jack smirked as he looked up. "And she was right, we are standing under mistletoe." He tried to not sound to eager.

"What?" She looked up and sighed. Was this some sort of joke? Having to kiss her crush, just to get her hopes up?

Without thinking, Jack grabbed her arm and kissed her. Surprised, she kissed him back. They both blushed when they pulled back.

"Maybe this is a bit too fast?" She asked.

"Sure. Do you want to go for coffee tomorrow?" Jack asked, bowing.

"I would love to." She said.

* * *

 **And cue fading effect! Okay, that was too fast maybe, but I wanted to write Jelsa in time for Christmas.**

 **Anyways, what's your fandom? PJO, Harry Potter, Disney, Jelsa, Dreamworks, y'know?**

 **(I'm just listing the ones I know. Not necessarily ones I'm in.)**

 **Signing out,**

 **Goddess of Spring-Gems.**


End file.
